Centrum Permanebit - The Centre Will Hold
by sheerio4ever
Summary: Basically all the time that Adrian spent with Sydney was all some crazy concoction of his mind. There was never such thing as the Palm Springs Mission, Sydney Sage, Hopper the little Callistana, Jackie Terwillinger, Malachi Wolfe, Marcus Finch or even the Warriors of Light. So what happens when Adrian meets Sydney on the streets?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bloodlines. **

**Summary: Basically all the time that Adrian spent with Sydney was all some crazy concoction of his mind. There was never such thing as the Palm Springs Mission, Sydney Sage, Hopper the little Callistana, Jackie Terwillinger, Malachi Wolfe, Marcus Finch or even the Warriors of Light. So what happens when Adrian meets Sydney on the streets? **

**A/N: This will all be in Adrian's P.O.V. **

_Centrum Permanebit - the centre will hold. _

As I woke up, those were the words that remained in my head. Centrum Permanebit - the centre will hold. The girl who had sent the words to me, the girl who I had lost, the girl who I couldn't bear to say the name of, simply because it hurt too much.

As I woke up, coming back into the living world, I heard a rush of excited murmurs, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. Every second that I gained consciousness, a something new welcomed me. A soft beeping sound, a new voice uttering happy words, a touch to hand so soft that...

My eyes flew open. "Sydney?" I tried to shout but all that came out was a low groaning sound.

"He's trying to talk! Get him some water!" A voice that I definitely knew but could not put a name to yet shouted at someone.

I opened my eyes fully and scanned the room, looking for Sydney, but instead, to my shock, I was in a white room and I was covered in wires and needles. I attempted to rip them out but a hand stopped me.

Sydney?

But instead of seeing my beautiful, sexy, intelligent girlfriend in front of my eyes, I saw...

Nina Sinclair?

I didn't have time to dwell on it though, because the next thing I know someone is pushing a glass of water into my hand.

Until I was actually holding the glass, I didn't realise I how thirsty I actually was. I gulped in down as if I hadn't drunken in days.

"Thank-you." I looked up for the person who had given me the drink. Jill. "Jailbait!" I grinned, I don't know why but I was so happy to see her.

"Adrian." She leaned in to give me a hug. Nina cocked her eyebrow at that.

"Do I not get a hug?" She asked. What? Why would she want a hug. Well I suppose giving her one hug wouldn't hurt - it might make her more willing to give me answers.

"Okay, where am I?" I asked.

"You are in a special hospital." Jill started, pulling up a chair beside me. "After you saved me, you collapsed and fell into a coma."

Wait... what?

"Huh? What are you doing here then? Shouldn't you be off somewhere, being protected?" I asked confused.

"No..." Jill gave a confused look. "They decided to keep me at court under the supervision of about ten guardians."

"Where's Sydney?" I began to panic.

"Who's Sydney?" She asked. "Adrian, are you sure that you are okay?"

"What do you mean who is Sydney? You know, Sydney Sage, the Alchemist who was with us at Palm Springs with Eddie and Angeline... and Trey!" I protested, how could she not know.

"Adrian..." She shot me a worried look. "Who are Angeline, Trey and Sydney?" I gave her a wounded look.

"B-but after I saved you, we went to Palm Springs a-and," I couldn't go on.

"Adrian, after you saved me, you went into a coma. You have been in a coma for the last five months. It was brought on by using too much spirit."

"Okay," I took a deep breath. "Then want is Nina doing here?"

Now it was Nina's turn to look hurt and to tell me her bit.

"Adrian, how can you ask that? I'm your girlfriend." Oh God no. What the hell was happening.

"C-could I have some time on my own?" I asked. I needed time to figure this out.

"Of course." Jill said, giving me a sad little smile. "It must be very confusing for you. Come on Nina." Nina still didn't move. "I said come on Nina." She said firmer with a steel look in her eyes. It was easy to see that Jill didn't like Nina very much. This time Nina followed but not without shooting me a heartbroken look.

What was going on? There was no way that I had made up Sydney in my dreams, she was too perfect. Now Malachi Wolfe, I could have, but definitely not Sydney. Never mind Hopper. How the hell could I have made up a callistana in my imagination when I have never even heard of the things?

No, I decided. There was no way in hell that I could have made up even the slightest bit of that in my mind.

But how could everyone forget it?

I looked up on the wall, there was a calendar hanging there. It read: December, 2013. But... but... it was supposed to be February, 2014?

Was all that really just a dream? Did Sydney not exist? Was my one true love, my soulmate, the one person who understood me most, just a figmant of my imagination?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Bloodlines. **

**A/N: I really like the idea of this story. I can't believe I came up with it. I usually only come up with really bad ideas :) **

**I'm glad that ye are enjoying it :) **

Jill came rushing in with the great news that I was going to be released from the hospital tomorrow morning. She and Nina both wanted to stay the night, but since only one person was allowed to stay during the night (or morning in human terms) they were arguing over it. Apparently they had been sharing since I had fallen into the coma and tonight it was Jill's turn, but since I was awake...

"I'm his girlfriend, I should be the one to stay!" Nina screeched at Jill.

"Well I'm his bond mate, not to mention the fact that it is my turn to stay tonight!" Jill screamed back. Wow, this is the first time I have seen Jill scream at someone besides me.

"That was before he woke up, besides I am older and more mature!" Nina huffed angrily.

Yes, she was being very mature screaming at a fifteen year old.

"Ladies, ladies, calm down." I attempted, I was seriously getting a headache.

"Shut-up!" Nina hissed at me, what a lovely, caring girlfriend she is supposed to be... If I had a choice in the matter, I wouldn't be spending the night with her...

"That is a great idea Adrian!" Jill squealed, bouncing up and down. I looked up as if to say: What is a great idea?

"Huh?" Nina looked at her puzzled. I think she had forgotten that Jill and I were connecting by a shadow bond.

"I think Adrian should be allowed to pick which one of us should stay the night." Jill smiled triumphantly at her.

Of course... Jill knew I was going to pick her after the thought of Nina flew through the bond.

"Umm..." I started, shooting Jill a murderous look. She just smiled back at me.

"Well?" Nina looked at me angrily, crossing her arms over her chest in a 'you better pick me' way. There was no way in hell that I was spending the night with her.

I know I should have been nice and said I wanted a peaceful night to myself but I didn't want to be alone with my thoughts about Sydney and I needed to find out what was going on. And in this 'life' I doubted Eddie and I were as close as we were in Palm Springs - that was if he was even Jill's guardian anymore. For all I know, the cards could have changed. I mean look at it in a supervisors way: He failed to protect Jill causing a spirit user to save her, by doing this the spirit user (also known as a Royal Moroi) was sent into a coma. Nah, I'd say that he is doing desk work.

"Jill." I said. "I pick Jill because you know... it's her turn and fair is fair."

If looks could kill I would be cut into tiny little pieces right now but Jill's smile made it worth it. In Palm Springs she hadn't smiled that often, the bullying, lack of water, Eddie, Micah, missing her mother and all her friends. But she was smiling now and that made me happy.

Nina stalked angrily out of the room and I was suddenly confused. How the hell did I know Nina? And how was she my girlfriend? Was she just another one of those girls that I flirted with for days, got them into bed and abandoned? Probably. Only she, like so many others, took it the wrong way. Woah, this made me realise that Sydney was right... I was such a spoilt dick before I met her.

But wasn't I supposed to be still hung up on Rose?

Jill sat down next to me as soon as Nina was out of sight.

"I am so glad that you are awake Adrian, I missed you." She chirped happily. "I have so much news that you missed-"

"Cut the crap Jailbait, what the hell is going on?" I blurted out. I hadn't meant to be so rude and obnoxious, nevermind the fact that I probably hurt her feeling but I needed to know if this was real or not.

"What do you mean Adrian?" She asked, tears beginning to well up in her eyes.

"I mean what the hell happened? Where does Nina fit into this? I am supposed to be depressed over Rose and Belikiov."

"I already told you Adrian..." Jill started.

"So tell me more Jill, because I honestly don't know what the hell is going on here." I whispered desperately, I hoped she would understand and not go find a doctor to tell them that I was going psycho.

"Tell me what you think is real Adrian." She said slowly. "Ask me more questions and I will try my best to answer them." There was my brave little Jailbait that I knew and loved, always looking out for people and helping them.

"Where is Sydney Sage?" I took a deep breath and dared to ask.

"Adrian, I really don't know who Sydney is." Jill answered guiltily.

"She's an Alchemist, she was here before with..." I stopped. Rose. Rose would know her. Rose could help me. "Nevermind. Next question, where is Eddie?" I asked breathlessly.

"Eddie is..." Jill looked down. "He has been reassigned somewhere else. They won't tell me where and they refuse my requests to put him back on my protection team." Just as I suspected. I was about to ask if they were going out but then I remembered something Sydney had told me. 'Eddie never really thought about Jill in a romantic way until she wanted to learn how to fight. That is what attracted him to her and made him realise his feelings.'

"What about Rose?" I asked.

"What about her?" Jill asked sharply.

"I thought I was supposed to be hung up over her or something." I prompted.

"I am assuming that you met Nina and all the old feeling went away." Jill shrugged. No that happened when I met Sydney.

"I get the feeling that you don't like her very much."

"It's not that I don't like her, I just... just... don't trust her." She struggled with her words as if she might offend me.

"That makes two of us." I murmured. Jill looked up at me shocked.

"Really?" She asked, it was as if I said that I was giving up drinking and smoking... oh wait... I had.

"Jill, I don't think that this is my life. I think something evil is going on." I decided to trust her with my opinion.

"Huh?" She asked.

"Doesn't it seem suspicious to you that I wake up with memories of a different life, knowing people I have never met, thinking that we were on some kind of mission and think that it was the year 2014?" I asked.

"I think you are crazy." She answered me but there was a thoughtful look on her face.

"Will you do me a favour?" I asked.

"Depends what it is."

"Do you have your laptop with you?" She nodded and pointed to her bag on the floor next to her.

"Great, book a flight to Palm Springs for me."

"What?"

"Just do it, and call Rose, I need to see her to... to clear some things up." Jill looked at me strangely.

"What?" I asked. "I am over her remember?"

"No, I was just thinking that it is strange that you haven't been asking or even thinking of a cigarette or a drink." She said.

"Jill, in my 'other' life I quit the cigarettes, only have one drink every night to help me get to sleep, I stopped bringing girls home, got a real girlfriend... which now that I come to think of it ended really badly in ways that you would not understand and I went to college. Think about it, I am a changed man."

Jill just looked at me awestruck.

"That is amazing."

"Yeah? I had a callistana for a love child." He eyes looked disbelieving.

"Lying isn't nice Adrian."

"I'm not lying, check the bond."

"Your life was sure crazy then."

"Not really, I was on anti-depressants for a while."

Jill just stared at me.

"I am going to order those flights and call Rose now."

"Flights?" I questioned.

"Well obviously, I am coming along. If you got to come on my adventure in the... the..." She stuttered.

"Other life?" I suggested.

"Yeah," she smiled in relief. "If you got to come on my adventure in our other life then I'm coming on your adventure in this one." Wonderful, the bond was really rubbing off on Jill...

Centrum Permanebit, a girls voice echoed in my head.

"Don't worry Sage," I whispered. "I will find you and figure this all out. I promise the centre will hold."

**A/N: Long chapter this one is. Hoped you all liked it. **


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Bloodlines.

A/N: I just wanted to thank my beta - PinkPanda-theYAfangirl-17. Thank-you so much for offering to do this :) Thank-you to everyone who reviewed, favourited and followed - I wasn't expecting this much really :)

P.S: I am going to start answering your reviews at the end of every chapter.

Jill had called Rose to meet me after she had booked the tickets online. Since nothing had changed about the fact that Rose was still Lissa's favourite and most trustworthy (in a sense) guard, she would normally have to wait until her shift was over and come in her sleeping time. Since I however am Lissa's cousin, friend and a fellow spirit user who nearly killed himself (unintentionally of course), Lissa decided to come visit me in person, bringing the treasured Rosemarie with her and no doubt Belikov.

"Queen Valisia, Your Majesty, to what do I owe this pleasure?" I began, maybe ever so slightly mocking her. "I would bow but I have been confined to my bed, my wires, needles and, of course, Jill." Yup, I was definitely mocking her. Any other queen would have had my head cut off but Lissa was cool, you know. She would just draw my blood, hang me, quarter me and feed me to Stigori.

"Oh hush Adrian," Lissa glared. "I brought Rose for you didn't I? And you're lucky that I refused to let Christian come." Lissa ended up smiling. Really, it is impossible for her to stay mad at people she loved; example: me.

"Ah yes... how is Sparky?" I asked.

"As fiery and hormonal as ever." Rose piped in. "He has some really interesting new insults - not that they'll ever match mine, but you know, he has fireballs to complete the effect." Then Rose frowned. "Why did you call me here Adrian? Aren't you supposed to, I don't know, hate me?"

"Umm... would you believe me if I said I wanted some closure?" I was still unsure as how to ask her about Sydney. I mean for all I know Sydney might not exist! No Adrian, don't think like that. Of course Sydney exists. Don't be daft.

"No." Lissa and Rose chorused together amused.

"Okay, okay, there is no need to gang up on me..." I said, feigning hurt. "The truth is Rose, I am long over you, I have a girlfriend now." I was waiting for the shock to kick in. I mean I wasn't the only one full of myself. Rose had the potential to be too.

"Oh yeah, with Nina." Rose wrinkled her nose like she had smelled something disgusting.

"Rose," Lissa scolded lovingly. "Nina and Olive are very nice girls, leave them be."

"It's not Nina." I said annoyed before I realised my mistake. They were supposed to think it was her while I went to find Sage. That wasn't going to go great anyway I suppose. I mean couples were supposed to be intimate, but there was no way that I was going to even look at Nina that way - nevermind kiss her and more...

"What do you mean?" Lissa questioned.

"I mean... umm... She can't be my girlfriend until I take her out on a proper date!" The excuse was from the top of my head.

"Never thought of you as the romantic type..." Rose muttered.

"Ugh," Lissa sighed. "What was your original question Adrian?"

"Do you mind...?" I asked.

"Of course she minds." Rose said just as Lissa said that she didn't.

"Rose I'm going. There is about twenty different guardians behind that door - I'll be fine." Lissa said standing up. "Get well soon Adrian." She said in farewell.

"As well I can." I answered referring to spirit. I held out my arms in a hugging motion, which she returned before walking out, closing the door behind her.

"Well," Rose started, crossing her arms in front of me, sulking because I had sent Lissa away. "What is it that you want to know?"

"Do you know anything about Sydney Sage?" I asked. "Please tell me that you know her!"

"Yes, I know Sydney Sage. Why?" Rose asked confused.

"Where is she Rose?" I asked frantically.

"I-" She was cut off by the door opening and closing. I looked up as Rose swung around, walking towards us was none other than Nina.

"What is she doing here?" Nina asked pleasantly but the small sliver of her aura that I could see betrayed jealously and hatred.

"Rose and I were discussing shadow-bonding." Yet another lie out of the top of my head. Rose gave me a confused look, but I glared at her. If Nina decided to take a glance at her aura she were caught. "What are you doing here anyway?" I asked warily.

"I left my book here." She picked up a book from inside the drawer of the bedside locker. "I can stay if you want?" Time to layer on the sweetness.

"No it's okay babe, just go home and get some rest - you'll need it." I winked at her. Please don't look at my aura, I begged.

"I will." Her eyes smothered and her aura was filled with lust. I felt shivers going down my spine. "See you tomorrow." And she kissed my cheek.

"What was that all about?" Rose demanded to know.

"Look Rose, it's too hard to explain but I need to find Sydney Sage!" I told her, beginning to feel desperate.

"I'm sorry Adrian, but she is an Alchemist, I don't know where she is." Rose apologized. "Why?"

"I'll tell you some day after I figure it all out myself." I told her softly. Then Jill burst in through the door. Was there anybody who knocked in here?

"The tickets are booked Adrian!" Then she spotted Rose. "Umm... hey Rose." She said awkwardly, realising that she had just blabbed our 'secret' to Rose accidently.

"What tickets?" Rose asked suspiciously.

"Jailbait!" I groaned. "Look Rose, I am begging you to forget about what she just said - for my sanity."

"Is there a person I am not to tell in particular?" Rose asked smirking.

"You don't like her anymore than I do. Rose, do not under any circumstances tell her!" I begged.

Rose began to look a bit worried. "Adrian, what is going on?"

"I swear that I will tell you when I can okay, but first I need your permission to compel you into not telling anybody."

"What! Why?" Rose asked exasperatedly.

"Because Nina is a spirit user!" I groaned. She thought about it for a second.

"Okay..." she frowned.

"You will not, under any circumstances, compelled or not, tell anyone about the plane tickets. Do you understand?" I said smoothly, having to put a lot of effort into it.

"Yes." Rose nodded dazedly. A rap sounded on the door, breaking Rose from the spell she was under.

"I, I have better go now. Bye Adrian, bye Jill." And with that she hurried out the door. I turned to Jill.

"When are the flights for?"

"Tomorrow morning, nine a.m."

"What time does Nina usually get in.

"Half past ten."

"Perfect."

My plan was going to go off without a hitch... Or was it?

Reviews corner:

P.S: If you are a guest please leave a name, because I don't know if there are 2 different guests or the same. I think they are the same so I am just going to do them together - sorry if I am wrong.

Ehlymana:

1. What is the world without Hopper, I mean anything else, Hopper is the best character. If you strangle me, I will send Eddie after you.

2. I can't wait until you see what really happens 3I know that you are probably freaking out about Rose not being more involved but the one thing that you got totally right is that nobody counted on Rose Hathaway being involved.

The Happy Lol:

1. I know, I have some more very interesting twists coming up though ;)

2. Yay! I have someone who loves it! :D

Guest:

1. Thank you so, so much. :) *hands you a cookie*

2. Sorry, it has been ages since I read the VA books and I honestly wasn't as interested in them as I was Bloodlines, in fact I read Bloodlines first, but I was a bit confused so I read the VA books before the Golden Lily came out. Thanks for pointing it out though :)

3. Thank-you! :)

PinkPanda-theYAfangirl-17:

1. Thank-you, even though technically you have read this chapter before it was released - you stalker :) Love you really :D

2. Don't compare me to the Hunger Games, those books are awesome :) Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief wasn't hard to do better than, it didn't come out great when you compare it to the books. Oh Rick Riordan, how we all hate you... Have you read the Heroes of Olympus?

Sydneyfame:

1. Thank-you :)

2. Of course I am going to continue it! I know I have a bad reputation when it comes to Bloodlines fictions (has it been 3 stories I have deleted now?) But I swear that I will finish this one! Challenge accepted.

lovelydoc:

1. Aww thank you so much :D

spazronaut:

1. Thanks :) I just hope the plot and other chapters come out as well.

Izziabella Ozera:

1. Thank you :) :) :)

Sabina:

1. Thanks so much, made my day :)

Foreves:

Updated :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bloodlines.**

**A/N: Once again the reviews will be answered at the end of the chapter. Once again, thanks to my beta - PinkPanda-theYAfangirl-17**.

**Extra long chapter because I haven't updated in a while... Sorry**!

**Don't hold it against me - I have had no electricity or heating since Wednesday because of the mini hurricane. I am updating at my nana's house. Thank for being patient though. **

Jill and I were in Palm Springs. We had turned off our phones and had no intentions of turning them back on again. Jill still didn't know the full story of why we were here but she accepted the fact that it was something that I needed to do. There were so many memories here that it was overwhelming. Jill kept getting pulled into my head so she pretty much experienced every painful memory with me.

"What does Centrum Permanebit mean Adrian?" She asked as our taxi pulled up outside a parking lot full of cars that you could rent for reasonable prices.

"It means 'the centre will hold' in Latin." I answered.

"Why do you get so emotional whenever you think it?" She asked curiously. I know that she meant no harm but I got irritated.

"Why do you have to ask so many questions?" I snapped. Her face fell and if there was one thing that hurt me more than anything it was seeing Jill upset. "I'm sorry Jailbait." I mumbled ashamedly. "Hey, imagine everyone's face when they realise that we're gone!" I grinned sending an image of Nina's angry face through the bond.

"You think that's bad? Imagine Lissa's." Jill grinned perking up. My heart skipped a beat. Oh shit.

"Jill," I said slowly. "We forgot to tell Lissa that I was going and bringing you with me." Wonderful, the Queen was going to have our heads. "When we get back we are going to be in deep trouble." Just one more thing to look forward to. "We don't have any guardians either... I'm putting you in danger." I realised.

"Adrian, don't..." She warned. "I can take care of myself. Besides there are no Strigoi out here - it's too sunny. I mean it's bad enough for us." She was right, but I still felt bad.

"Right, come on, let's get a car." I intervened her reasoning.

. . .

I had found the car I was looking for. The Ivashkinator.

"We'll take this one!" I announced.

"Adrian..." Jill was looking rather disturbed at my taste.

"Trust me Jill, I love this car to bits." I told her, then I turned to the salesman. "How much?"

. . .

"Where are we going to stay Adrian?" Jill asked as we realised that they were no hotels.

"Umm... that is a very good question."

"Where did we stay, you know, last time?"

"I know exactly where to go." I announced.

A few minutes later we had pulled up outside Clarence's manor.

"Okay Jailbait, just a warning but if there is a guy called Lee there, well... don't get too close to him." I warned, thinking of last time.

"Why?"

"I'll tell you soon," I promised. "Now Clarence is a little crazy but harmless. I hope he is as hospitable as last time though." I crossed my fingers for luck. "Here goes nothing."

I stepped out of the car, Jill following me. I walked up to the front door and knocked. It took a minute before somebody opened it. Dorothy the housekeeper.

"Who are you?" She asked warily. I knew that I could tell her my real name, that she wouldn't know the difference but it was better to be safe than sorry.

"I'm Jet Steele, I'd like to request and audience with Mister Clarence if he's in?" I said it really politely, despite my name being bad-ass and all.

"Who is the girl?" She asked, stepping aside to let us in. I decided to let Jill come up with her own name.

"Umm... Jill Steele." Well I just gained a sister.

"Right this way." Dorothy announced, leading me down familiar hallways - and if there was anyone who knew the house off by heart it was me, after all that time I had spent there before Sage got me that apartment. "Just in here." Dorothy's voice broke me from my thoughts.

"Thank-you," I heard Jill answer but I just slung open the door to reveal Clarence flipping to a rather old looking book.

"Sir?" I asked, giving a small knock on the door, since he either didn't hear my entry or chose to ignore my rudeness.

"Why hello there, who may you be?" Clarence turned around, as usual completely unfazed that two strangers had just walked into his bedroom. Wonderful, I thought sarcastically, he isn't lucid at all.

"I'm Jet Steele, and this is my sister, Jill." I introduced.

"Jill, ahh that's a pretty name." Clarence gave her a wide smile. I expected Jill to be startled and hide behind me but instead she seemed completely at ease in Clarence's presence - just like she had been the most comfortable with him back before all this madness had started.

"Thank-you," she smiled, tucking a curl behind her ear. "Can I sit down?"

"Of course, of course." Clarence waved a hand dismissively. "Your brother too." He shut his book and placed it on his lap as Jill took a seat on the bed beside him. I remained standing, which was rather awkward.

"Now, do I know you two?" He asked curiously.

"No, why?" I cut in sharply.

"Nothing, nothing." He murmured. "It's just that you both seem so familiar. Like I have seen you somewhere, perhaps on the streets, or in a dream?" He gazed off, lost in thought. I stared at the old man, I had never dream walked him right? Maybe he was just being his old, crazy self but I could sense that there was something more.

"In a dream, sir?" Jill whispered, her voice barely carrying over to me.

"Yes, yes, that's it." Clarence seemed to be talking to himself. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. Maybe we should just sleep in the car or something. Clarence got up out of his makeshift seat on the bed and walked slowly to his small bookshelf that probably contained some of his favourite books that he didn't store in his massive library.

"What are you doing?" I asked him, but as was usual, I got no reply.

"It has to be here somewhere..." Clarence muttered to himself. Jill looked over at me as if to say: what is he doing? I shrugged at her and told her through the bond to be prepared but go with the flow for now.

"Ah ha!" Clarence cried out suddenly, surprising me and making me lose eye contact with Jill. "I've found it?"

"Found what?" Jill asked soothingly as Clarence made his way over to the bed again.

"My dream diary." Oh boy, I inwardly groaned, just when I thought the old man couldn't get any worse, I had to go and find out about his dream diary. This was going to be interesting.

"What do you need that for?" I asked, trying my hardest to keep a straight face.

"I know that I've had a dream about you two, I just know it. If I had it is going to be in here." He explained, not tearing his eyes off the journal for a second. The pages that he was flicking with his fingers were going ninety to nothing.

"What?" Jill was now extremely curious. She was probably hoping that she would get a clue to what her previous life was like.

"Here it is." Clarence stopped and sighed. "It's a recurring dream, comes every couple of days I tell you." He stopped and gazed out of his window dreamily. I hoped that this dream wasn't a pervy one.

"Can you tell us what it's about?" I asked impatiently as he stayed silent for a couple of moments. I hoped he would elaborate, I didn't want to wrestle the book off the old man, much less compel him to tell us what was in it.

"Oh yes, yes." He answered eagerly. "It's only short though. I can never remember more than a few glimpses."

"That's all we need." I bargained.

"Well... you are there, but your name isn't Jet Steele, it's Adrian Melrose." He told me pleasantly. I had to bite down a gasp of shock. Damn it, this lucid old man could possibly be my saviour. Who would have thought it.

"Really?" I asked. Clarence ignored me and turned to Jill.

"And you are Jill Melrose." He smiled pleasantly at her. "And there was three dhampirs: Eddie, Neil and Angeline. There was that pretty Alchemist girl, Sydney Melrose, she was really good friends with you Jet." He winked at me creepily. "And another Alchemist, Zoe - she was petrified of us." Clarence chuckled. "Lee was there... I wonder if he'll visit soon? And Marcus Finch..."

Marcus.

"Do you know where Marcus is now?" I asked. Clarence shook his head. "Have you ever met any of these people in reality?" I asked desperately.

"Only you and Jill, Adrian." Clarence had dismissed my fake name.

"Could you possibly look after Jill for awhile sir?" I asked. Jill's jaw dropped. Sorry Jailbait, I passed through the bond. It's safer here and you might be able to get more out of him. She looked pretty pissed but nodded stiffly.

"Of course," Clarence agreed. "She will be wonderful company. "

"Thank-you so much sir." I answered walking to the door. "I really appreciate it." And then, I was gone.

Review Corner :)

DoughnutsForever:

Aww thank-you, you don't know how much it means to me :) I can't wait to write about Hopper, he's just so small, cute, adorable and feisty! He shall be introduced... very, very soon :) I know, she was okay until she started flirting with Adrian (Which I don't blame her for doing but still...)

AssassinsVow2012:

Yup, sorry about that. I forgot that Jill actually met Sydney, but now that she doesn't know her it is going to stay that way. I agree, if she tries anything evil I will personally hunt her down with a stake and it will be messy.

Sydrian fan:

Aww thank-you :)

StayStrong4Eva:

Thanks! :)

Gg:

I totally agree, and of course Sage is real, I mean I know that I am some cruel bitch went it comes to my stories, but even I'm not that cruel.

XxxThreeRavensxxX:

I love your user name, but anyways: Thank-you :) And it might not have anything to do with the Alchemists, I mean, for all you know I might have Sydney has a normal person doing a degree in Architecture :D

Ehlymana:

Definitely easier. You better fix that haunting :) I love Christian, and his relationship with Rose? Outstanding. They love each other really under all those snarky comments and fights for Lissa's attention :)

Thank-you, that is like the best compliment a writer can receive. Gosh, you have me blushing and everything :) Love you too :D

Emmybaby:

Here is the more


	5. Chapter 5

D**isclaimer: I don't own Bloodlines.**

**A/N: Thanks for all the lovely reviews and to my beta: PinkPanda-theYAfangirl-17**

It was hard to decide where to go first. I suppose the most logical place to go was to Jackie Terwillinger's but would she be home? It was a Saturday and it was after school hours, of course she was home... unless she was still seeing Malachi Wolfe. I shuddered at the thought.

I pulled up outside her house and proceeded to get out. I wonder about her sister and the story with her. Without Sydney, no one ever found out about Alicia... so what happened? Of course it was all interesting but Sage was first on my list and everything else, well, it could wait.

I got out of the car and closed the door quietly. I walked up to the front door and rapped quietly. What would I say if she didn't know me like Clarence? What if in this lifetime she wasn't even a witch? Don't think like that Adrian, I chastised myself. Be optimistic.

The door still hadn't opened, so I knocked again. Harder and louder this time. Stupid witch, I criticized, why did you have to go buy black-out curtains!

Still no answer. God, this was irritating wasn't it? But I wasn't giving up that easily. I walked around to the back of the house and knocked hard on the door there.

I heard an exasperated sigh and footstep into the kitchen towards the back door. I heard the lock on the door slide back and the door swung open to reveal an equally irritated Jackie Terwillenger.

"Lord, you are persistent, aren't you? You couldn't take a hint when I didn't answer the first one hundred times." She sighed as she looked up at me. "Who are you and what do you want?"

As soon as the question left her mouth I felt my heart crumple to the floor. How the hell was I suppose to find Sydney if Jackie didn't even know me? I felt absolutely miserable.

"It doesn't matter..." I mumbled. "I'll just go."

"Oh no you don't. You are either some arrogant idiot or you really wanted me if you had to be that desperate to go around to the back door," She growled at my back.

Maybe it was worth a try. Maybe I could jog her memory like I had to Clarence's... but then again Jackie was eccentric, not crazy.

"Okay..." I murmured, only realising how close I was to crying in that moment.

I followed her into the sitting room. It was exactly how I remembered it. That made me smile a bit.

"Now what brings a young Moroi to my door this late in the evening?" She said sitting down and indicating me to copy her. "Coffee?"

"No thanks." I answered. Coffee was Sydney's thing, not mine. "Why? Did I interrupt one of your prestigious spells?" I smirked. Then I realised what I said. Oh no.

"Excuse me?" She quirked an eyebrow at me.

"Uh..." I stuttered nervously.

"How the hell do you know that I am a witch? Who are you?" She demanded.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. I am Jet Steele," I answered. I didn't think I should reveal my real name yet.

"I'm a witch, you're a vampire. I think I'll believe you." She retorted.

"Promise you won't set your cats on me?" I joked. "Where are they anyway?"

"The back room, they've had a fascination with it recently." She sighed. "Now, nevermind the cats, tell me how you know about me and my cats."

"Well..." I started. "In... another universe I guess... I was living here on a mission with my shadow bond mate, because she is a royal princess and her life was in danger. There was an Alchemist with us, Sydney Sage."

If this jogged Jackie's memory, she didn't show it.

"You taught her for history and she helped you out for her free classes. You sensed that she would be a great witch and started giving her magic books to read and write reports on. When she found out what you were trying to do, she was naturally disgusted. Since her magic actually saved her life and mine afterwards, she gradually got used to it and became your assistant. Fast forward a few months and you introduced her to your coven where she joined. She developed a tattoo mixture to keep her Alchemist tattoo broken, so she couldn't be controlled."

I took a deep breath. "The night she was going to test it out for real on an ex-Alchemist, she... she..." I felt the tears stream down my face. "She was kidnapped by the Alchemists and... and... she hadn't tattooed herself." I wiped my eyes. "Afterwards I drank myself into a stupor and woke up in a hospital bed... in this world. In the past. Where nothing was the same at all."

I felt like I needed a drink... several of them.

"It feels like I know all this..." She shook her head in disbelief. "And Sydney Sage... it sounds so familiar. Describe her. I have a picture of someone in my head."

"She has the most beautiful brown eyes that turn gold in the light. She has dark blonde hair. A serious look almost always on her face. The traditional gold Alchemist lily. Always wears dull, neutral colour but looks like a goddess in red..."

"I know her!" Jackie shouted out. "What is going on? How do I know someone that I've never met?" It was a rhetorical question. "I have never known something like this to have happened before."

"Maybe it hasn't." I added.

"Hmm... why do I get the feeling that your name isn't really Jet Steele?" She asked.

"Because it's not." I admitted. "My name is actually Adrian Ivashkov." She stared at me when I revealed my name.

"What?" I asked, started to feel self conscious. What the hell? I was never self conscious. Her eyes started to go all wide and misty and they rolled into the back of her head. She slumped against the back of the couch. I jumped up from my seat.

"Jackie? Jackie? Damn it woman, where do you keep your smelling salts?" I growled softly. She opened her eyes at that.

"Smelling salts?" She laughed throatily. "How old exactly do you think I am Mr. Ivashkov, or should I say Melrose for the secrecy of it all?" That stopped me dead in my tracks.

"You remember?"

"Had a couple of flashbacks. Now don't just stand there, get me some orange juice. I believe you know where I keep it."

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed the carton of orange juice and a glass. I poured some into the glass but even so, I brought the carton with me. I knew from experience that one glass often wasn't enough.

"Here," I walked back into the kitchen and handed her the glass. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"I... I'm not sure. I think I had a strong flashback. It was of you and Ms. Sage." I leaned in, eager now to hear. "It was just little clips but they were like the missing jigsaw pieces to your story. I believe that I have something belonging to you."

What could she possibly have belonging to me? I never even brought things over here never mind the fact that this was a completely different life.

"Here." She brought out something cupped in her hand. "I believe that this belongs to you and Sydney, your little... love child." She smiled.

No way.

"Hopper!" I squealed. I took him out of Jackie's arms. The gold little callistana greeted my with an excited squeal. Who knew that I would be so happy to see a small dragon-like creature who ruined my apartment with pies again? "I missed you so, so much. And I know mommy does too." At the mention of Sydney, Hopper let out a low, sad moan completed with a heartbreaking face.

"Well he seems happy to see you." Jackie smiled.

"How does he even exist?" I asked. "Sydney more than likely hasn't discovered her powers, never mind the fact that she might not even exist."

"I don't know Adrian." She answered. "All I know that is something strange is going on and I am going to try and figure it out." Her expression went dark. "Find her Adrian, promise that you'll find her."

"I will." I whispered.

"It's getting late, you should go." She brightened. "I believe you know what he likes to eat. He doesn't seem to like much that I offer him." I looked at Hopper.

"Yeah, I know what he likes alright." I grinned. "Let's go get some pies buddy. Daddy's buying."

"Good night Adrian. Do you still have my number?"

"Yes, I'll ring you if I find her." I promised. "Good night Jackie." Then I exited the house and into the car.

"Time to get some pies..." I grinned leaving Hopper nuzzle my shoulder.

**A/N: And Hopper has been introduced. I hope I did him justice, he is like... my favourite character ever! :)**

TheHappyLol:

Thanks :) Oh they will, but I had to introduce Hopper first :D

AssassinsVow2012:

Sherlock Ivashkov! :) Maybe, maybe not.

DoughnutsForever:

I hope you think that I did Hopper justice. I hope I did, because he is my favourite character ever. I just couldn't ait until I wrote this chapter, literally, it is the chapter that I love the most because of Hopper!

Almbookbuyer:

Aww thank you, I like doing that. I like to make people feel emotion - it's fun ;)

Hmm... No wonder people wonder whether he is safe or not :) Is the fairytale improving? Does it rhyme yet?

Hope you liked this chapter


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bloodlines.**

** A/N: This one is shorter than normal but it's cute :) No twists because I needed something to cheer me up - I have a temperature and the flu - fuuuuuun... **

**A/N: Sorry guys this was actually written about 3 weeks ago but there was a mix up between my amazing beta and I so I don't have it up until now. I am so, so sorry, please forgive me xx**

**Thanks again to my beta PinkPanda-theYAfangirl-17**

Pretty soon Hopper was screaming again and it was doing my head in, not because of the actual noise. I was long used to that, although it is a bit frustrating when the wailing object is sitting on your shoulder. It was because it reminded me of the very first time that Sydney and I had met him, or rather the day that Sydney created him and I stuffed him into a picnic basket. I liked the first one the best.

"Calm down, I'm getting the pies!" I huffed, rolling my eyes as I pulled into the Pies and Stuff parking lot."For old time sake, I'm going to get Coconut Cream Pie." I remember the time that I said that it was what I would eat if I was a dragon. "But I'll get some others for later." I parked the car and turned off the ignition, you know, just in case Hopper went wild while I was gone and decided to attempt to drive the car.

I went to open the door and step outside when I realised that a wailing Hopper was still on my shoulder. "Hopper off." I told him, pointing to the passenger seat. The stubborn thing refused to get off his perch on my shoulder. I'm pretty sure that he is going through his teenage phase and as usual Sydney left me with the hard work. "Hopper," I put on my best stern voice, one that Sydney would have no trouble perfecting. "Off my shoulder or no pies." Of course Hopper had learned a few tricks off me... he gave me his best cute pleading face.

"Oh come on! That's cheating," I scowled at him. "Off now or I'll start this car and you'll get no pies." Only that wasn't true. If he started on much longer I would start to crack and end up walking into a public place with a callistana on my shoulder. Hopper didn't know that though, since he jumped off and slouched his way onto the edge of the passenger seat, curled up into a tight ball and glared at me with one eye opened. Yes, definitely at the temperamental teenager stage.

I got out of the car, locking it and making sure that the windows were closed. It was because I somehow knew Hopper was capable of sneaking out and into the shop when I wasn't looking. To think, Sydney had turned him into a rock before she left and now he's... Hopper again. I didn't know whether to be relieved or annoyed.

I entered the shop, the sweet aroma of cooking pies with all kinds of fillings filled my nose. I walked up to the counter. "Can I have five slices of the coconut cream and five slices of whatever the special is please?" I ask the girl working the register. She nodded and put them into a bag for me.

"Is that all for just you?" She asked while I handed her the money.

"Nope, I'm sharing them with a little demon." I meant to say it under my breath but she heard it anyway.

"Oh, are you babysitting or do you have kids?" I looked at her in shock. How forthright was this girl? Until I looked at the way she was checking me out. Normally I would have played this to my advantage but instead all it did was make me feel sick. I was with Sydney now and I loved her.

"I have kids." I answered. I watched her face fall in disappointment.

"Oh, well, enjoy the pie slices." She said half-heartedly. I turned around and walked out of the shop. The kid thing wasn't exactly a lie. I considered myself Hopper's dad.

I got back into the car where Hopper was still curled up in his ball with his eyes shut. As soon as he heard me close the door, he opened his eye and glared at me again.

"Don't give me that look buddy. I have pie!" I protested, taking out two slices of the coconut cream. I laid one down in the middle of the seat on the plastic bag it had been contained in. Hopper stayed still for a few moments before giving an overly dramatized yawn and creeping slowly over to the pie. He sniffed it gingerly, like he was too good for such a thing, but as soon as I looked away, he jumped in. I rolled my eyes and bit into my own slice. Hopper saw it and looked up at me accusingly, only it didn't look really scary because he had cream dripping down his tiny chin.

"What? I'm allowed some pie too," I told him, bringing it up to my mouth again, but I just couldn't bring myself to bite it went he was looking at me that way. "I brought them buddy, I'm entitled to some of them. Eat your own pie." I bite into the slice as he turned away, only as I caught him rolling his eyes and I nearly choked on the pie in my mouth. "Did you just roll your eyes at me? Oh God, you are learning a bit too much from me I think. Sydney will have my head if she sees this. From now on there is a ban on the badass attitude - that's my job." I said, finishing the last of my pie as he shot me an angelic, innocent look, as if butter wouldn't melt in his mouth.

"You know what you did." I insisted, wiping my hands off my jeans. "Now come on, time to go save Jill from Clarence's crazy hands. She all ready rambles enough." And with that I drove out of the car park as Hopper chewing thoughtfully on his pie.

** A/N: I know, I know, nothing really interesting happened there but I just had to right some Hopper / Adrian fluff to cheer me up - and hopefully you. Don't you just love them :)**

** Review Corner:**

** DoughnutsForever: I hope you liked this chapter too :) I couldn't bear to write something with a twist - I needed something to cheer me up, I am as sick a dog :P **

**TheHappyLOL: Oh yes, it is going to be fun hehe *evil plans popping up in my head* **

**StayStrong4eva: Probably, and if she does she is going to be super angry :D **

**AssassinsVow2012: I don't think it actually says what colour he is... I just decided to him gold because his eyes were gold :) ... did you just call my story depressing? XD**


End file.
